


Night Out

by xx_Katastrophe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Exploring Manhattan, F/M, New York City, One side of a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: Marinette and Adrien want to explore the city of Manhattan at night, and miraculously, Gabriel Agreste allows them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> The other side of the coin to "Night In", which can be found here. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079623 (<\-- Night In is an "E" rated story, just as a warning!)

Marinette was so excited to be spending a whole week in the Big Apple, with Adrien, nonetheless. She’d always wanted to go with New York, but never expected Adrien to invite her, and that her parents actually allowed her to go. They gave her spending money, despite Mister Agreste’s generous offer to pay for everything. The night before their departure, Marinette tried her best to sleep, however, she was too excited! Though she must have slept on the car ride to the airport, and on the flight there. Though, she was wide awake by the time they had landed. Marinette was awestruck- her eyes trying to take in as much of the scenery as possible. She hoped she didn’t look too stupid, but she didn’t even care at this point. She hoped that she wouldn’t do anything stupid- she couldn’t run the risk of embarrassing herself in front of Adrien and Mister Agretse. 

Once they arrived at their hotel, the nicest hotel Marinette has ever stepped foot in to stay in, Mister Agreste and Miss Nathalie checked them in. She was handed a roomkey, as the four of them headed up to their rooms. Marinette decided to open the door, as Adrien was talking to his father in the hallway. She looked around to observe their room- two beds on opposite sides of the room. She turned her head, and observed Gabriel and Nathalie’s room having only one, large bed, and she and Adrien were very surprised. The adults passed it off as an error, and she believed it. She decided to enter her and Adrien’s room, getting a head start on unpacking. After a minute or so, Adrien joined her in their room, shutting the door behind him. 

“You know, something tells me that my dad and Nathalie having one bed in their room wasn’t an accident.” Adrien says to Marinette, kneeling on the ground and unzipping his suitcase. 

Marinette just finished putting away her clothes, and she sits on the bed closest to the window. “What do you mean?” 

“He said he’d fix the problem later- and then immediately shooed me away. I think they’re hiding something.” 

“But doesn’t your dad hide a lot of stuff from you?” 

“Yeah, but Nathalie doesn’t hide things from me usually. I think I was right, Marinette- something’s going on between my father and Nathalie.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah… but my father denies it- but I see how they act. They don’t act very professional around each other…” 

“I totally agree- but we can’t just assume anything. Maybe we can catch them in the act when we go out.” She smiled at Adrien, watching him store away his suitcase with hers. He flopped down on the other bed and turned his head to look at her. They looked at each other and laughed a little. 

“Adrien… Thank you so much for inviting me. I’ve never been to America before, and I’ve always wanted to, and I’m really glad I’m here with you.” Marinette said, as she stood up. She walked over to his bed. 

“You’re welcome, Marinette. I should be thanking you. If I was by myself, I’d probably be bored to death in this room alone, so thank you for coming and saving me.” He said as he scoots over, and sits up. He opened his arms for a hug, and she accepted it, smiling as she embraced him warmly. They remained like this, until a knock on the door startled them. It was Nathalie, telling them to come along. It was time to go back out, and the teenagers were excited. 

First, they went shopping- at high end department stores that she would never have a chance to shop at, let alone be inside of. She saw some nice dresses on the rack, which were crazy expensive- some of them were well over a thousand dollars. She milled through the dresses, when Adrien suddenly came up from behind her- holding a box with new shoes in one arm, and a green dress shirt in the other. 

“Hey Marinette, did you find anything?” Adrien asked. Marinette jumped and turned around as she stumbled back into the dress rack. She promptly fell on her butt, and Adrien chuckled a little. He lended a hand to help her back up. 

“I was… just looking, you know?” Marinette said with a smile, pulling herself to her feet. 

“I get it. I think Nathalie found a whole outfit for herself already… or, my dad picked it out for her…” Adrien gestured over his shoulder, and Marinette tilted her head to get a good look. Gabriel was holding up a pencil skirt, just in Nathalie’s size, and presenting it to her. She simply looked at it, and nodded, as he held onto it. He was also holding on a new blouse, a pair of high heels, and a cardigan as well as some rather lacy undergarments. The adults approached them, as Marinette was looking through the dress rack. She found a midi dress, white in color and patterned with pink and yellow flowers. The flowers were concentrated towards the bottom and top of the dress, with the straps tying into bows at the shoulders. She pulled it from the rack, and realized she’d grabbed a size too big. She began to mill through the rack once again. 

“Are you almost ready to go, you two?” Nathalie asked. Marinette pulled out the dress she had her eye on, but in her size, as Adrien nodded. 

“I think so…” Adrien replied, as he looked to Marinette, who looked a bit nervous. Gabriel smiled. 

“That’s a lovely dress, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Excellent choice.” Gabriel commented. 

“Oh! Thank you!” Marinette replied, somewhat awkwardly. She tried to hand him some of her money, and he refused it, insisting he’d pay for her dress… that was almost seven hundred dollars. In fact, she swore she’d never seen anyone spend so much money in one place than the four of them had in the department store. Marinette felt slightly guilty seeing the total- and that Gabriel hadn’t bought anything for himself, especially with the three of them, mostly Nathalie, costing the business man well over six thousand dollars. Each person’s garments were bagged separately, and distributed to each person. They went on to peruse other various stores, slowly accumulating new items, such as a new, striped top and some other touristy stuff for her mom and dad, of course. Marinette promised them souvenirs. Their final stop was to pick up some snacks at a grocery store. There were all sorts of American snacks and foods she’s never seen before- and wants to try. She and Adrien ended up buying quite a few pieces of candy to split, as well as some other classic American junk food, much to the dismay of Gabriel. However, it was their money, and he couldn’t tell them what to spend it on. 

After shopping, they decided it was dinner time, and they decided to go to a diner. It wasn’t what Marinette had expected from the Agrestes, but she was pleasantly surprised. This was definitely more her speed. Plus, there was literally anything she could imagine- breakfast for dinner? Why not? She and Adrien were thinking the same thing, as both of them ordered breakfast items. She’d never had pancakes with strawberry preserves and rolled up like this… but it was absolutely delicious. Adrien’s waffle also looked absolutely delicious. After a delicious meal, the four of them returned to the hotel, with all of their belongings in tow. Marinette hung her new dress up in the tiny closet, alongside her other dress, and Adrien’s nice clothes. They were putting away their perishable goods in the mini refrigerator. Despite all the fun they just had, Adrien was itching to go out and explore again- all the stuff he wanted to do. His father forbade him to go out alone, and always was with another adult. This time, however, Marinette was here- so it could be just them! Once they had finished, they each flopped down onto their bed. Marinette was currently sending a text to her parents- they wouldn’t read it now, but they’d see it in the morning. 

“Hey, Marinette.” 

“Yes, Adrien?” 

“I think we should go back out- explore the city at night! It’s even cooler!” He said to her, with a twinkle in his eye. Marinette rolled onto her side to look at him. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Won’t your dad say no?” 

“Well, he did say I can’t go alone… and I’m not alone when I’m with you.” He smiled gently. She smiled back. 

“Alright, fine… but let’s rest for just a little. That way, we’ll be fully energized.” 

He nodded, as they both took the time to relax in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence for now. About 30 minutes later, he looked at her. “Ready to go now?” 

She sat up, and stretched. “Yep. Let’s go. We have to ask your dad first.” 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” He gets off the bed. She follows suit, and they walk across the hall, in just their socks. Adrien knocked on the door. Soon, Gabriel answered. He looked exhausted. 

“Father, can Marinette and I go out again?” Adrien asks. 

Gabriel looked surprised. “What? No, it’s getting dark out.” 

“Aw, come on, please? You said I couldn’t go out alone… and I’m not going alone, I have Marinette.” Adrien gestured to her. 

It took him a minute, but it seemed like Gabriel had relented. “You’re right, Adrien… you two may go. However, I expect you not to stray too far, be careful, and update me of your whereabouts every location you go.” He said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He presented Adrien with some cash, as well as a credit card. The two teenagers smiled, grateful that Gabriel had given them permission. 

Adrien beamed. “Thank you, Father! I promise, I will.” 

“Thank you, Mister Agreste!” Marinette said, as she waved at him. They turned to return to their room, to put on their shoes, and for Marinette to grab her purse. Adrien was so eager, though Marinette was slightly suspicious. “How about I keep the money and credit card in my purse? So it doesn’t get lost.” 

“Great idea.” He said, handing her their spending money. She stored it within her purse. He stood up and offered a hand to help her up, which she took. “It was very nice of my dad to let us go out.” 

“It was! Though I’m surprised he was so quick to give in… I think he maybe wanted to have some time alone with Miss Nathalie… without us catching them.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well, when we were out, your father was totally trying to hold her hand at least 3 times while we were walking around. Oh, and he picked out an  _ entire _ new outfit for her! I think he loves her.” 

“I’m not sure…. He totally yelled at me the last time I mentioned that.” 

“He’s totally in denial.” Marinette said, with a small laugh. Adrien laughed as well. 

“Probably- my father denies everything, until the very end. Come on, let’s go.” He replied, as he was still holding her hand. He squeezed it gently, as they exited the room. Adrien had the roomkey in his pocket. One ride down the elevator later, the two of them stepped out into the sidewalk, hand in hand as they looked around. The bright lights, billboards, and constant stream of people passing them by on the sidewalk- Marinette was enamored. Adrien was on his phone, researching walking directions for another clothing store. “Hey, let’s go here! It’s open, and also, there’s tons of nice clothes.”

“You lead the way! You know your way around here much better.” She said with a grin. He began to walk, leading her by the hand as they walked towards Times Square, as per GPS directions. There were all sorts of stores and shops that they had never seen before. Marinette saw a pretzel stand on the corner, just a few blocks from their destination. “We should get a pretzel. We can split!” 

“That sounds amazing.” 

She smiled, as they took a detour, to the pretzel stand. For a very good price, they got a large, soft pretzel. They’ve never seen such a massive food item in their life. They ate it as they walked. Their consensus was that the pretzel was delicious, but slightly too salty for them both. However, Adrien spotted a boba tea shop. He’s always wanted to try boba tea. He proposed the idea to Marinette, and she was delighted! She remembered trying it when she was young, and she remembered enjoying it. They made their way into the tiny cafe- which was just a tiny kitchen, and enough room for perhaps two or three customers at a time in the store. Marinette ordered her favorite, Thai tea, 100% sugar and tapioca pearls. Adrien ordered himself a taro tea, 100% sugar and tapioca pearls, as suggested by Marinette. Once they paid for their drinks, and pierced the plastic film lid with their straws, and Adrien took a sip, as they stepped outside. He swore to himself that his life was changed, and his taste buds went to a whole new world. 

“Wow, this is amazing!” Adrien said, his face lighting up. Marinette laughed a little as she sipped her tea too.

“I’m glad you like it! Bubble tea is delicious- I just wish I had friends to go with in Paris..” Marinette laughed

“Well, I’ll be happy to go with you. We can invite Kagami and Luka, too!” They smiled at each other. They loved that idea very much. After that delicious detour, they finally made it to the clothing store Adrien wanted to visit. They entered the store, and immediately gravitated towards the clothes geared for young adults, such as themselves. They began to look around, and saw two mannequins, dressed the same. The teens were enamored with the look, and immediately decided that they needed to own this. They began to search through the nearby racks, searching for all the correct pieces, in their respective sizes. Marinette and Adrien had grabbed a color block hoodie, in red, black and grey, black pants, and even matching sneakers- white with black stripes. As much as they just wanted to change immediately, they figured they should wait until they at least made it back to the hotel to try them on. They made their way to the cashier, and handed her their items. Marinette completed the transaction using the credit card, and on the pin pad. The cashier handed them bags with their clothing items in them, as Marinette stowed the credit card away. They went on their way, and Marinette looked around. She sees a restaurant that advertises their famous cheesecake. Marinette wanted to try it now

“Adrien, let’s go there, and eat some cheesecake!” Marinette tugged on his arm, as he was texting his dad. Once he was done, he nodded. 

“That sounds delicious! Though, it’s weird my dad hasn’t responded to any of the texts I sent, you know, like he asked me to send…” 

“Well… maybe he’s busy?” 

“For a whole hour?” 

“Hmm… well, maybe he’s asleep?”

“Or, he’s doing something with Nathalie. You know, like us. Maybe they’re doing some exploring too.” 

They both began to laugh. No way they would be- Mister Agreste would stay inside the entire visit if he didn’t have to conduct business. If he could conduct his work in his hotel room, they were sure he would. They headed to the restaurant, excited to try some cheesecake. New York style cheesecake is a must-try in Manhattan, at least from what Marinette had seen online. They arrived just a short walk of a few blocks east. It was another diner-esque eatery, styled with neon lights, chrome accents, checker patterned tile floors, and red stools at the counter. By the counter sat an old style jukebox. Adrien asked for two seats at the counter, and the hostess grabbed two menus. She escorted them to the counter, handing them a menu as they sat down. Adrien grinned, as he opened right to the cheesecake selections. They could see the desserts in the case sitting on the counter. Of course, though, they already had their hearts set on cheesecake from the moment they walked in. 

“Wow, this place is really cool. It’s just like the movies.” Adrien said to Marinette. She closed the menu, and looked around. 

“You’re right, it is. We’re just missing the leather jackets, skinny jeans and white tee shirts.” She grinned at him, as he chuckled. A waitress, dressed in typical 50s outfit- from the cat eye glasses, down to the big skirt and apron came over and took their orders. They ordered cheesecake, of course, and some water. All that walking, talking and shopping certainly left them parched. Straight away, the waitress brought them glasses of water in glasses typically used to serve a big milkshake out of- bendy straw included as well. They thanked her, and sipped the water. After a few minutes, she then presented the teenagers with their slices of cheesecake. They were quite astonished at how large it, and probably wouldn’t finish them in one sitting. They thanked their waitress once again, and dug right in. 

“This is delicious! Maybe I can convince my dad to help me make this once we get home.” Marinette said, with her mouth full of the creamy and rich dessert. 

Adrien swallowed, and nodded vigorously. “Yes, please. Maybe with palets de dames as the crust, too.” 

“That sounds like a great idea! I’ll have to tell them all about it tomorrow… when they’re not asleep.” 

They continued to power through their desserts, both of them managing to finish their slices of cheesecake, despite them saying that they probably wouldn’t finish such a large piece of cake. “I’m stuffed.” Adrien commented. 

“Me too. I couldn’t eat another bite, even if I wanted to.” Marinette replied, as she set the fork down. “Good thing we have a walk back to the hotel.” 

“True. We can burn off some of the calories we just ate.” He teased her. The waitress collected their plates, and left them their bill. Marinette went for her purse, and opened it. Adrien looked at her. “Okay, so the total is $17.47. And, we have to leave a tip.” 

“How come?” 

“That’s an American custom. I think it’s supposed to be 20% but my father usually leaves more than that.” 

“Okay, so.. 20% of the bill…” Marinette spoke to herself, as she pulled out a crisp 50 dollar bill, tucked in her purse. “Is this good?” 

“Hmm, yeah, that seems right to me…” 

Marinette placed the bill on the counter, with their receipt. The change would go right to their very polite waitress. She came back to collect their tab, and Marinette handed it to her. “You can keep the change, ma’am. Thank you.” 

“You two are very kind. Have a great night.” The waitress said to them. The teenagers stood up from their stools, collected their spoils for the night, and exited the whimsical diner. They joined hands again, and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, Adrien leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Marinette was caught off guard, cheeks turning very red. 

“You had a little cheesecake on your lip. I decided to get it for you.” He playfully teased her, as they began to chuckle. 

“Oh, you… okay, we should probably head back. Your father’s probably worried about us.” 

“I doubt it, considering he hasn’t responded to a single text I’ve sent…” Adrien pulled out his phone, to double check, and send yet another text. After he sent the text, he put his phone away, as they began to walk back to their hotel. 

“Do you think that they’re uh… well, you know…” Marinette tried to not be too obvious with her implications, but her cheeks flushed even further. 

It took him a minute, but he eventually caught wind of what she was suggesting, his face turning just as red as hers was. “Oh. Well, maybe… but um, let’s not think about that. I’m sure you don’t want that image in your mind, because I don’t.” She nodded, as they proceeded to head back to the hotel. Adrien insisted they didn’t need directions, and he remembered just how they came here. Evidently, however, he didn’t remember, and so they got a little lost. Not that they minded too much, because they got some great photos of the streets. Eventually, Marinette convinced him to use the directions. He gave in, and they got back to their hotel in about five minutes with that. As they stepped foot into the building, and headed to the elevator, Adrien finally got a text message from his father. Usually he dreaded messages from his father, but it was nice to see that he finally replied. 

“Finally, he replied.” 

“Oh, what did he say?” Marinette asked, as the elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside. 

“He said, ‘Thank you for the updates. You two need to go to bed immediately when you return. We have a very long day tomorrow, including a dinner with business associates. I expect you two to be on your best behavior tomorrow. Good night.’” 

“Well… I guess we should listen to him, right?” 

“Definitely. Even if he’s rude about things, he’s usually right…” He grumbled. Marinette kissed his cheek, as the elevator doors opened. They exited, and headed to their room. Adrien looked, and saw that the lights were out in his father and Nathalie’s room. He opened the door to their room, and turned on the lights. 

Marinette sighed, as she flopped back on her bed. “I’m so tired now! I think that outing is what we needed.” 

Adrien nodded, as he was putting away the new clothes they had bought. He pulled out a pair of pajamas- a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. “I’m going to wash up. Be back in five.” He said, as he disappeared into the bathroom, to change, brush his teeth and wash his face. Marinette took this opportunity to change into her pajamas a well, stashing her dirty clothes in a large bag she had brought with her. He emerged from the bathroom, dirty clothes under his arm. She entered the bathroom to wash up, as he crawled into bed. He sighed in content, as he was idly scrolling through his phone. She came out of the bathroom, and turned off the lights. She made her way to the bed, and got in, under all the covers. 

“Hey, Marinette?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” 

“Um… for what?” 

“Being you. And also coming with me.” 

“Oh- well, it’s no problem, Adrien. Thanks for inviting me.” She said, as she sets her phone off on her nightstand. She grabbed the charging cable, and plugged her phone into it. 

“Of course.” He did the same, connecting his phone to his charger as well. “I’m just excited for what tomorrow will be like.” 

“Hopefully just as fun as today. I’m sure we can make the business affairs fun for ourselves while also being well mannered.” 

“I’m sure we can. Good night, Marinette.” 

“Good night, Adrien.” 

They quickly fell asleep, with the thoughts of their adventures on their minds, and the thoughts of how to make the most of their time in the city that never sleeps. 


End file.
